The Next Generation
by TraptWolf94
Summary: "I'm Hokage, Sasuke-Teme. You should show me some respect!" "Fine. Dope-sama." The next generation of genin can guaranty one thing. Chaos. XxX Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Neji/Tenten, Shika/Ino xXx and their children, of course!
1. Years Come And Go

**Edited as of 01/02/2013**

* * *

**Dates Mentioned.**

2010:

_17 years ago. Naruto is 15._

2011:

_Kikki Yuuhi born.  
Shikamaru and Ino together.  
Rock Lee met Rica._

2012:

_Sasuke killed Madara. Sasuke returns to Konaha.  
Hinata and Naruto together.  
Shino met Arel._

1013:

_Naruto proposes to Hinata. Naruto and Hinata married.  
Choji met Makalu.  
Neji ANBU. Neji proposes to Tenten. Neji and Tenten married.  
Rock Lee proposes to Rica. Rock Lee and Rica married._

2014:

_Shikamaru and Ino married.  
Kiba met Ren.  
Ritsu Akimichi born._

2015:

_Tsunade resigns. Naruto Uzumaki is Hokage  
Sasuke and Sakura married.  
Kyo Nara born.  
Suki Uchiha born.  
Ashi Inuzuka born.  
Haru Hyuga born.  
Misa Lee born.  
__Akebono Aburame born.  
Shino and Arel married._

2016:

___Ketsui_ Uzumaki born.

2017:

_Kiba and Renee married._

2027:

_Present day. Naruto is 32._

**That is all. Read on. :)**

* * *

The Next Generation: Years Come And Go.

It has been 16 years since Kurenai Yuuhi's baby was born. She was named Kikki.

It has been 15 years since Hinata Hyuga confessed her love to Naruto Uzumaki. And 14 years since Naruto proposed to Hinata. 12 years since he became hokage and 11 years since they had a baby girl that they named Ketsui. Ketsui Uzumaki.

It's been 15 years since Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konaha. And 12 years since he had his first child with Sakura Haruno, whom he married that year. They named her Suki. Suki Uchiha.

It's been 16 years since Shikamaru Nara walked up to a very annoyed Ino Yamanaka and kissed her. And 13 years since their wedding and 12 year since the birth of their son whom they named Kyo. Kyo Nara.

It has been 14 years since Neji Hyuga became an ANBU member and proposed to Tenten. And 12 years since there first son was born, which they named Haru. Haru Hyuga.

It's been 13 years since Kiba Inuzuka met a Sand- nin by the name of Ren Akuma, and it's been only 10 years since he married her. And 12 years since their only son was born and named Ashi. Ashi Inuzuka.

It has been 16 years since Rock Lee meet a beautiful girl from the Rock village named Rica Wenz and fell in love. 14 years since she accepted his proposal and 12 years since Rica had a girl who they name Misa. Misa Lee.

It's been 15 years since Shino Aburame met Arel Wenz, the sister of Rica. Only 6 years since they married and 12 years since they had a baby girl named Akebono. Akebono Aburame.

It has been 14 years since Choji Akimichi met and fell head over heels for Makalu Velum, a Rain-nin. They have yet to get married. And 13 years since their son, Ritsu, was born. Ritsu Akimichi.

These children are _**The Next Generation.**_

Present day. Konaha Academy. 

"Quiet please." A quiet voice said.

"Yes Hinata-Sensei." The classroom chimed in sync, but continued to whisper to each other.

"Ok, Akebono Aburame?" Hinata asked the class, looking around. A girl with a long scarf on turned her head to Hinata and smiled replying, "Here." Here long brown hair flicked as she turned her head back to the conversation she was having with her friend. Hinata ticked her name off and continued reading the roll.

"Ritsu Akimichi?"

"Yep!" Said a boy with chocolate brown hair and jade green eyes. He was standing in the middle row with his arm in the air and a huge grin on his face.

"You can sit down now." Hinata said with a smile. Ritsu sat quickly with a blush on his face while some of his friends were giggling and laughing.

"Kyla Fuugas?"

"Uh huh." Said a girl in the front row.

"Nek Fuugas?"

"Here." Said a boy in the front row, next to the girl.

"Haru Hyuga?"

"Yea." Replied a boy calmly.

"Ashi Inuzuka?"

"Huh?" A boy with black hair and slightly tanned skin said somewhere in the back row facing Haru. They were both now arm wrestling and Ashi looked quite distracted. Haru on the other hand looked fine.  
'Just like his father.' Hinata thought while rolling her pupil-less eyes.

"Misa Lee?" She said scanning the room for the black and green haired girl.

"Present!" Came a reply from the girl with her cropped black hair with green streaks through it. She was talking with her cousin and friend, Akebono.

"K-"

"Yes." Came the quick reply of one, Kyo Nara. His blonde hair in his blue eyes and his head was resting on his arms and he looked like he was bored out of his mind. Hinata rose her eyebrow at the boy. "This roll is alphabetical." He said. "I'm always going to be after Misa."

"Oh." Hinata replied. Ignoring the boy for now she moved on. "Ulu Nukans?"

"Here." Came a female voice from the back.

"Zulu Nukans?"

"Here." Replied the twin sister of Ulu.

"Suki Uchiha?"

"Yessem!" Said the girl with black hair that had a tint of red/pink and was pulled up in two piggy tails. Her cheerful green eyes stared at Hinata. She smiled back and ticked her off on the roll.

"And Ketsui Uzumaki?"

"H-hai." Ketsui said in a small, shy voice. She hid her face behind her light blonde fringe and smiled at Hinata, her mother. 'Hang in there.' Hinata thought.

Hokage Tower. Naruto's Point Of View.

"Are you going to tell me who's in what team or am I going to have to strangle it out of you, Dobe." Said an annoyed voice.

"Hay! I'm Hokage Sasuke-Teme, you should show me some respect!" I said looking at the emotionless man before me. His onyx eyes just stared back at me, even more annoyed.

He smirked at me then replied, "Fine. Dope-sama."

I glared at him. "That's it! Now I won't tell you which team I put Suki on!" That wiped Sasuke's smirk clean off his face.

"Don't make me get Sakura." He said to me seriously.

I gulped, "Fine I'll tell you. I put her on the team that Kikki is sensei of."

"Yea but who are the other 3 students she's with?" He asked with a glare. I looked at him shocked.

"How'd you know about the 4 man cells!?"

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath. "You only assigned 8 out of the 12 kids in the class as ninja. You only asked 2 ninja's to be sensei's. Did you think this through at all?" He said louder.

"It's not my fault the Nukans twins and the Frenzies sibling aren't ready for the ninja world. Anyway, I wouldn't just have a two man cell. This year was just a small class." I told him with a straight face.

"The Nukans twins are a year older then everyone. What makes you think Ketsui is ready? Naruto, she's too young. At least give her time to be a kid." Sasuke said with a look.

"Look. I know. I agree. I think it's too dangerous. But she's like Hinata. If she has encouragement she can be as strong as she wants. And she wants to be at the same level as all her friends. I didn't pass her as a ninja because she's my daughter. I did it because, with the right sensei, she'll kickass." I said with a grin.

Sasuke gave a small smirk then looked at the time. "Kids will be having lunch right about now. Bet you 10 bucks that they are put in detention again."

"Not a chance." I said. He gave me a questionable look. "Hinata is filling in for Hana Inuzuka today." I said answering his silent question.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Genes Passed On

**Special Thanks to:**

SmiiLey-Chan

HiddNLeaf

InkedOnyx

**for reviewing!**

**And thankyou for both the favorites and follows! :)**

* * *

The Next Generation: Genes Passed On.

Lunch time. Academy. Ashi's Point Of View.

"5 bucks says you can't beat me in a race, Inuzuka." Suki said to me, with a cocky smirk.

I just stared at her. 'What is it with her and placing bets?' I thought to myself.

"You're on, Uchiha." I replied out loud. The kids of our class started to crowd around me and Suki as we lined up and got in our starting positions.

"Ready," Kyo yelled. "Get set." He yelled again. Looking at both of us and then turning to the finish line, 200 meters ahead of us, he screamed. "GO!"

We took off as fast as lightning. Suki and I were head and head, though I didn't expect anything less. After all, she is Sasuke Uchiha's daughter, and everybody knows how fast he was, and still is. With 50 meters left before the finish line I gain intense speed and zoomed ahead of her, leaving a dust storm in my wake. I crossed the line and slowed to a stop. Turning my head behind me I saw Suki slowly cross the line as well.

She stopped in front of me; her hands on her knees and her breathing laboured she glared at my feet.

"What was that?" She said breathlessly. I gave her a questionable look and raised my eyebrow.

"What was what?" I asked with suspicion.

"That!" She yelled standing properly. "I've never seen someone move that fast without training before! Unless- your dad's been giving you lessons hasn't he! I demand a refund!" She yelled while staring at me accusingly.

"What are you talking about? My dad said he would teach me some tricks once I pass as a genin and you know that. I was jogging over the finish line. To be honest I was just humouring you when we started running." I said with a smirk, pacing my hands in the pockets of my pants.

"You're an ass." She said with a glare.

"Eh, I-"

"Wow Blade you actually tried in something that doesn't include getting up in the morning." Kyo said cutting me off. He and Ketsui were strolling up to us with Ritsu and Akebono trailing behind. They all reached us two and we formed a circle automatically.

"Surprised, I see." I exclaimed.

"What gave you that idea? Was it my witty remark?" He said back.

"Kyo, sweetie, your giving me a headache with your intellectual lingo." Suki said holding his arm with one of her hands and the other hand on her forehead.

We all rolled our eyes and decided to sit and talk a bit.

The place we chose as our finish line was near a massive Sakura tree and apart from a demolished training ground to the left, it was a pretty site.

"I like it here. It's peaceful." Said the quite voice of Ketsui. She looked at the sky with a small smile while I looked at her just as the wind picked up and swayed her hair. She looked like an angel caught up in the horrible world of conflict and violence. I sighed and nodded me head to the beat I was making with my fingers.

'Anything to keep my mind off of her.' I thought whilst I closed my eyes, yet her face was plastered on the backs of my eyelids. I let my mind wonder. I could hear the others talking loud and clear.

"You should have seen him!" I heard Suki whisper excitedly. "If he had training, he could revile my dad."

"Suki," I heard Kyo mutter. "Just drop it."

Kyo was the only one I talked to about my _advantages_. I trusted him, he was my best friend.

I trust Suki and Ketsui as well, it's just that I fear Suki would consult her mum and Ketsui would feel disadvantaged. She isn't like the others.

Although she has perks, like being the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, but she didn't get the Bankangan or unbelievable stamina. Instead she got her mother's shyness and her father's demon chakra. Some would say that having a bit of Kuubi's chakra would give you a head start as a ninja, but Ketsui gets bad dreams because of it, as well as the fear of losing control.

I know what you're thinking. How could Ketsui get the kuubi's chakra if Naruto's the one who it's sealed in?

Well my father, Kiba Inuzuka, told me it was because it was passed on through gene to gene. When I accused Naruto of being slack to put that burden on his daughter, he also told me that no one knew that would happen.

No jinchūriki has ever conceived a child, unless you count the Kazekage of Suna. But he was a used-to-be carrier, so I guess it doesn't.

When Hinata, Naruto's wife, gave birth to Ketsui they realized what the risk was, and that is why they haven't had another child. But Ketsui being the Hokage's kid eases the burden a bit.

No one would pick on or hurt her for what she is like they did with Naruto. And I'm sure the villagers and ninja who patronized Naruto wouldn't have if they knew he was the fourth's son. But every now and then someone would bring it up to Ketsui, but she never told her father or mother. She doesn't like 'being a bother' as she puts it. Actually she hardly talks at all around people who aren't her friends or family. Around them she is somewhat lively and outgoing, but still shy. The complete opposite to Suki, her best friend for life.

Suki is a lot like her mother, according to my dad.

Same fiery temper, same insane strength and same compassion and book smarts. But she has some of her dad in her-unfortunately. She's got his speed, his creepy cold glare and his pale complexion. All in all they're a killer combo. She'll make jonin in three years for sure, just like her secret boyfriend will.

Oh, her secret boyfriend is Kyo. They are going out but no one is allowed to gossip about it because her dad is super overprotective. And if you did, fear the wrath of Suki Uchiha. Seriously, fear it.

The reason why Kyo will make it jonin in three years as well is because he also has a killer combo. He's got his IQ of 213 and power to create shadows from his dad. He's got his fun, insulting personality and mind transfer jutsu from his mum. Now, if you put those together you get _Kyo Nara's Ultimate Shadow Dancing Jutsu _or something like that. The damn smartass figured out how to manipulate people with a shadow _and_ control their thoughts. Somehow that was all he needed to create multiple ninja that were shadows and move them with his thoughts, instead of having to use his body. The shadow people could do everything a normal ninja could do but because they are shadows, the attacks from the enemy would go straight through them. His dad was quite impressed when he showed him to say the least. Hell, everyone was impressed!

Anyway, are you wondering about me and my killer combo? Because I am. And so is everyone else who cares.

See, my father, if you know or not, is an Inuzuka. He has an extraordinary sense of smell even for an Inuzuka, as well as agile speed and the perks of talking to canines. My mum was a sand-nin who could manipulate the earth, feel vibrations from miles away and was the granddaughter of a demon. Yes, my mother has the blood of a demon running in her veins. That was passed onto me, as well as manipulating the earth, feeling vibrations and agile speed. I can't communicate with canines, but my dad said if I graduated with flying colours then I can have a dog of my own.

Any dog I wanted, even if it was a stray.

So i plan to tame a hellhound. Wish me luck?

Just playin' ya.

I'm going to become Alpha of my clan, taking over our current power-hungry one. My chances aren't looking to bright, being only somewhat human. But i'm going to try, because if i dont become the leader of my clan, they will wipe out Konaha and everyone i care about.

My dad has been training me for three years until my hands and feet bled. He wants our family to go down with a fight, even if it is against our own blood. And fight we will.

Like dad put it; _Coup d'etat 2.0 _

* * *

**Ashi** - foot/leg (Inuzuka's are named after body parts)

**Ketsui** - determination

**Kyo -** pride

**Suki** - liking/fondness/love

**Ritsu** - proportion/ratio

**Haru** - spring (season he was born in)

**Misa** - Catholic/religous

**Akebono** - dawn (when she was born)

**What do you think? :) **


End file.
